Tie tacks are well known and universally used to provide restraint for neckties but to allow some movement. Tie tacks range from being relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive to complex structures having expensive gems embedded in the exposed surface. Characteristic tie tacks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,192 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,063.